Jeder hasst Hitler
Jeder hasst Hitler ist die dreizehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean bekommen es mit einem Golem zu tun. Die Brüder untersuchen den Tod eines Rabbis, der durch Selbstentzündung in Flammen aufgegangen war. Der Fall wird komplizierter, als sie herausfinden, dass der Rabbi nach einem Nazi-Nekromanten geforscht hat. Die Winchesters werden von einem Golem angegriffen, der Aaron, dem Enkel des Rabbis gehört. Der Schlüssel zum Fall liegt im Golem, aber Aaron weiß nicht, wie man ihn kontrolliert, was alle in Gefahr bringt. Handlung In einem Nazi-Lager sind zwei Soldaten auf Nachtwache. Plötzlich hört einer der beiden etwas. Kurz darauf kracht der Soldat durch ein Fenster. Die anderen Soldaten wissen nicht, was ihren Kollegen durch das Fenster geworfen hat, aber es kommt immer näher. Sie schießen darauf, doch ohne Erfolg. Kommandant Eckhart ist derweil in seinem Büro und gibt den Befehl, den Angreifer mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Seine Kollegen im Büro verstauen das Hauptbuch der Thule mit wichtigen Aufzeichnungen sicher in einem Koffer. Währenddessen wirft Eckhart Kräuter und Blut in eine Schüssel und spricht eine Formel. Der Angreifer, ein riesenhafter Mann, kann die Tür mühelos durchbrechen und kämpft sich problemlos durch die Reihen der Soldaten. Kurz bevor er bei Eckhart ankommt, wirft der ein Streichholz in die Schüssel und verschwindet durch die Verhüllungsflamme. Jedoch musste er den Koffer zurücklassen. Ein Feuer bricht aus. Sam und Dean sind in Lebanon, Kansas angekommen. Das Gebäude, zu dem der Schlüssel passt und in dem die Geheimnisse der Männer der Schriften aufbewahrt werden, scheint eine Art Atomschutzbunker aus der Zeit des Kalten Krieges zu sein. Die Brüder treten ein und finden die Räume für die damaligen Verhältnisse technisch hochwertig ausgerüstet vor. Irgendwas scheint die Männer der Schriften vor Jahrzehnten überraschend zum Verschwinden gezwungen haben. Den Brüdern geht das Herz auf, als sie den großen, bibliotheksartigen Teil des Gebäudes entdecken. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Sam bereits an zahlreichen Schriften, als Dean in Bademantel und Hausschuhen dazu kommt und ihm von den Vorzügen der sanitären Anlagen vorschwärmt. Dean meint zu seinem Bruder, die Männer der Schriften gäbe es seit Ende der 50er nicht mehr und sie hätten wahrscheinlich keine Informationen, die Sam und er nicht schon wüssten. Doch Sam entgegnet, dass sie hier vielleicht endlich was finden können, um der Menschheit zu helfen. In einer Stadt in Pennsylvania sucht Rabbi Bass zum wiederholten Male das Archiv der dortigen Universitätsbibliothek auf. Er redet davon, verfolgt zu werden. Die Papiere, die der Rabbi sich an diesem Tag ansieht, enthalten endlich die Informationen, die er sucht. Es handelt sich um das Hauptbuch mit den Aufzeichnungen von Eckhart. Bass meint zu dem Bibliothekar, dass sie die Unterlagen beschützen müssten. Der Bibliothekar nimmt ihn nicht ernst. Also muss der Rabbi selbst handeln. Später am Abend geht Bass in eine Bar. Er telefoniert und gibt jemandem die Informationen über den Verbleib der Nazi-Schrift weiter. Kurz darauf scheint er seinen Verfolger draußen vor der Bar zu sehen. Er beschimpft ihn und geht dann plötzlich in Flammen auf. Zwei Wochen später: Dean ist von einem Trip zu Garth und Kevin zurück. Der Prophet ist mit den Steintafeln immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Castiel hat sich auch lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Sam hat derweil mehr über die "Men of letters" heraus gefunden. Die amerikanischen Mitglieder sind alle tot oder verschollen. Er hat auch heraus gefunden, dass es in Europa eine jüdische Variante dieses Geheimbunds gab, die im 2. Weltkrieg aktiv war. Sam hat aus dem Internet von Rabbi Bass Tod erfahren. In Pennsylvania angekommen, teilen die beiden sich auf. Sam redet mit dem Bibliothekar und findet in der Box in der die Nazi-Unterlagen drin sein sollten, ein Buch über Vögel. Dean befragt währenddessen zwei Mädchen, die gesehen haben, wie Bass in Flammen aufging. Der ältere Winchester findet heraus, dass Bass sich mit Nazi-Nekromanten befasst hat. Während des Gesprächs wird Dean von einem Mann an einem anderen Tisch angeschaut. Dean hat ihn schon mehrmals gesehen und als er den Mann fragt, warum er ihn verfolgt, meint dieser, er wollte ihn um ein Date bitten. Peinlich berührt verlässt Dean die Bar, als Sam ihn anruft. Sie tauschen Informationen aus und Sam meint er würde verfolgt werden. Die beiden stellen dem Verfolger eine Falle, sehen sich dann aber einem gigantischen, übermächtigen Mann gegenüber. Dean wird gegen den Impala geschleudert und als der Riese sich Sam vorknöpfen will, schreitet auf einmal der Mann ein, der Dean in der Bar angemacht hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann Aaron Bass heißt und der Enkel des Rabbis ist. Der Riese ist ein Golem. Ein aus Lehm von Rabbis zum Leben erwecktes Wesen, das das jüdische Volk in Zeiten der Gefahr beschützen soll. Aaron ist der letzte vom jüdischen Zweig der "Men of letters", die sich "Men of Judah" nennen. Der Golem traut den Brüdern nicht und lässt sie erst in Ruhe als sie ihm sagen, dass sie Nachfahren der "Men of letters" sind. Von draußen werden sie inzwischen von einem blonden Mann mit Brille beobachtet. Die drei Männer reden über den Geheimbund. Aaron meint, dass er alles was sein Opa ihm darüber erzählt hat nur erfunden sei. Bis dann der Golem auftauchte. Dieser verlangt von ihm die Führung zu übernehmen, aber Aaron weiß nicht wie. Aaron erzählt den Brüdern, dass sein Großvater hinter der Thule-Gemeinschaft her war. Das sind die Nazi-Nekromanten, von denen die Mädchen in der Bar gesprochen haben. Der Golem meint, dass die Thule-Leute für den Tod des Rabbis verantwortlich sind. Sie finden heraus, dass Rabbi Bass die Nazi-Schriften mit dem Vogelbuch vertauscht hat. Als sie später in der Bibliothek einbrechen, um die Unterlagen zu holen, werden sie von einem der Thule-Männer angegriffen. Sam und Aaron werden von Giftpfeilen getroffen. Als der Golem den Nekromanten umgebracht hat, verliert das Gift seine Wirkung. Die Nazischriften sind nun bei ihnen sicher und sie verbrennen die Leiche des Nazi-Nekromanten. Am nächsten Tag übersetzt Sam mit Hilfe des Internets die Nazi-Aufzeichnungen. Es handelt sich um Experiment-Protokolle. Die Nazis haben versucht einen Weg zu finden, Tote wieder lebendig zu machen, und haben dies zunächst an KZ-Insassen getestet. Sie schienen endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben und hatten dann damit begonnen, ihre eigenen Männer so zu verhexen. Die Leichen werden wieder lebendig, wenn man sie nicht in einer bestimmten Zeit verbrennt. Sam fragt den Golem, was er damit meint, Aaron solle die Führung übernehmen. Er antwortet, dass Aaron das wüsste, wenn er das Buch gelesen hätte. Es stellt sich raus, dass der Rabbi seinem Enkel eine Golem Gebrauchsanleitung hat zukommen lassen, aber Aaron hat das Papier benutzt, um sich damit Joints zu drehen. Eckhart taucht bei der Bibliothek auf und stellt fest, dass sein Mann von dem Golem getötet wurde und seine Unterlagen nicht mehr in der Bibliothek sind. Dean versucht etwas über die Thule-Gemeinschaft herauszufinden. Doch niemand den er kennt weiß etwas darüber. Sam hat bei seiner Suche nach Golem-Mythologie viel zu viel gefunden, als dass er genau sagen kann, wie Aaron ihn "bedienen" soll oder sie den Golem aufhalten können. Plötzlich wird die Tür eingebrochen und Eckhart und ein paar andere Thule-Männer kommen in die Wohnung. Der Golem versucht ihn aufzuhalten, doch Eckhart kann den Golem deaktivieren. Seine Männer bedrohen Aaron und die Brüder und suchen nach den Nazi-Aufzeichnungen, die Sam noch schnell verstecken konnte. Eckart bringt den Golem dazu, eine Papierrolle auszuspucken. Auf diese muss der Meister des Golems seinen Namen eintragen, damit er ihn steuern kann. Eckhart schlägt den Enkel des Rabbis nieder. Während Sam den Nazi-Nekromant in ein Gespräch über dessen Pläne verwickelt, versucht Dean unbemerkt an eine Waffe zu kommen. Einer von Eckharts Männern findet die Kladde. Während er darin blättert, kann Aaron eine Holzlatte an sich bringen und damit Eckhart niederschlagen. Die Brüder können sich daraufhin bewaffnen und die Thule-Männer außer Gefecht setzen. Nachdem sie die Nazis verbrannt haben, tritt Aaron schließlich das geistige Erbe seines Opas an. Er schreibt seinen Namen auf die Papierrolle und schiebt sie dem Golem in den Mund. Dieser erwacht wieder zum Leben. Gemeinsam wollen sie in Zukunft gegen die Thule-Gemeinschaft kämpfen. Später sind die Winchesters wieder in dem Unterschlupf der "Men of letters". Sam will eine Kartei-Karte über die Schriften der Nazi-Nekromanten anlegen, die sie der Sammlung hinzugefügt haben. Dean fragt, ob Sam jetzt einer der "Men of letters" sei, woraufhin sein Bruder nur mit den Schultern zuckt. Dean gießt ihnen Whiskey ein und die beiden lassen den Tag ausklingen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Eckhart *Torvald *Shannon *Isaac Bass *Aaron Bass Vorkommende Wesen *Golem Musik *'Love High' von Dude Royal *'Get Thee Behind Me Satan' von Ella Fitzgerald *'Sunny Side of the Street' von Frankie Laine Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Everybody Hates Hitler (Jeder hasst Hitler) *'Spanisch:' Todo el Mundo Odia a Hitler (Jeder hasst Hitler) *'Französisch:' L'Ordre de Thulé (Der Orden von Thule) *'Italienisch:' Tutti odiano Hitler (Jeder hasst Hitler) *'Portugiesisch:' Todo Mundo Odeia Hitler (Jeder hasst Hitler) *'Ungarisch:' A közellenség (Staatsfeind) *'Finnisch:' Kaikki vihaavat Hitleriä (Jeder hasst Hitler) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig